


Loki x Reader / Red Eyes

by HelaTheGoddess



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaTheGoddess/pseuds/HelaTheGoddess
Summary: You hated being with that family. They’d always treated you badly, ever since you were taken from the orphanage along with your two so-called sisters.They were treacherous, they kept teasing you and the others defending them. You were the wrong one.Your real parents were dead when you were very young and you knew almost nothing about your past. The last thing you remembered was that you found yourself in that orphanage, with a bracelet with your name on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first long fanfiction. I apologize for any grammatical errors but English is not my native language.  
> Let me know what you think of this first chapter!

You hated being with that family. They’d always treated you badly, ever since you were taken from the orphanage along with your two so-called sisters.

They were treacherous, they kept teasing you and the others defending them. You were the wrong one.

Your real parents were dead when you were very young and you knew almost nothing about your past. The last thing you remembered was that you found yourself in that orphanage, with a bracelet with your name on it.

The battle against Thanos and the forces of evil had broken out one day you hardly noticed. You knew the Avengers would fight for the Earth and you admired them very much.

One evening, after watching on television the umpteenth disaster caused by the continual struggles, someone knocked on the door.

\- Go open, you stupid little girl - one of the two sisters told you.

You didn’t even care about their badness anymore. Since you got there, your smile had vanished and you thought he’d never come back.

The door opened with a squeaking, and in front of your eyes were the Avengers. All of them, including the lunatic who tried to conquer the Earth and had done a lot of damage in New York. Loki, it was his name if you didn’t remember wrong.

-Y/n? - said Thor with a huge smile printed on his face. How did he know your name? What were the Avengers doing there?

You said yes, and the God of Thunder ran to hug you.

\- You grow up so beautiful, Lady Y/n! For sure Loki will regret not being engaged to you that time when you were playing “husband and wife”! - he continued.

Wait, what?

\- Sorry? - you asked with all the calmness you could have at that moment.

\- He didn’t mean to say that, did you, dear brother? - a sinuous and meanding voice behind Thor. It was Loki, who was beating you from head to toe. He seemed intrigued, maybe from your clothes - you were practically in pajamas - or maybe from your face.

Thor raised his eyes to the sky miming to you the phrase “He is a little shy” and you made half a smile. It’s been a long time since you’ve been.

\- So you’re basically an alien? I knew there was something wrong with you, maybe I noticed it when I saw that you never smiled - it was your adoptive mom talking.

\- Of course Heimdall could hide her in a better family - said Loki looking so grimly at the woman.

You were shocked. No one had ever taken your defenses and no one had ever dared to say anything to those monstrous parents. You felt protected in some way now.

\- Excuse me, God of my boots? - the woman answered.

\- How dare you, little mortal? - Loki was going to do something when his brother stopped him.

\- Clearly here is not the right place for her, she must stay with those of her kind, not with inferior beings - Loki spit, trying to remain as calm as possible.

\- Come, Lady Y/N, the Avengers need your help - said Thor, and handed you his hand.

You didn’t think about it and you accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Away from that house you felt freer. You also felt Loki’s eyes on you. Did you really play together as a kid? How was that possible? You had to know more and decided to go to the most reasonable brother to ask for information.

\- Lady Y/n! - Thor welcomed you with a big smile - can I do something for you? - he still wondered smiling.

\- Yes, um, Thor… I do not remember anything of my childhood, not even of you… Can you refresh my memory?

-So… You were born in Asgard. You are the daughter of King Mormund of Lotherien and Kela, daughter of Asgard and queen of Lotherien, the tenth reign. So, you’re a princess. Since your mother was born in Asgard, when there were political meetings, she let you play with me and my brother Loki even though we were older than you. Once, as a child, you fell into a pool of fire: You absorbed the fire inside you and from there derives your great power. It was for this reason that Heimdall hid thee on the Earth - he finished.

You took a little time to realize what he said. A great power? You didn’t perceive it. Suddenly there was a huge doubt: maybe they took the wrong person. You were not Asgardian, nor did you have this power. You were just unlucky. It couldn’t have been you.

The idea of having to go back to that house made you shudder.

\- Does it hurt, the truth? - Loki spoke with a sneer. He wasn’t really nice sometimes.

\- Not as much as the fact that you refused to get engaged to me when we were playing “husband and wife” - you answered. That was not your usual tone! You’ve never been a sarcastic person.

You noticed the others laughing and winking at you.

\- Finally someone who responds to him in tone! - someone said, maybe Tony Stark.

\- I finally recognize you, Y/n. I had missed your answers - this time it was Loki talking. He was testing you.

—————————————-

Your room was very cozy. They were assigned to you in Tony Stark’s tower.

Suddenly you heard a presence behind you.

\- If you want we can do as when we were little - Loki.

\- What do you mean?

\- To sleep together - a provocative grin popped on the amused face of the God.

You were caught unawares. What?

\- I don’t think so - you said with a little nervousness. His presence made you restless. His mighty figure seemed to prevail over you and you couldn’t do anything about it.

\- Now we are adults, it would be much more fun to sleep together - uncontrollable redness on your cheeks.

You absolutely had to get out of that situation.

Without thinking twice you went against Loki trying to push him away, but his body was much heavier than that of any man.

He laughed in taste.

\- Don’t be like that, you’re ridiculous. Accept the fact that I make you blush and allow me access to your bed. Now.

\- I don’t want to do things with you. I don’t know you.

\- I promise not to do anything against your will. Word of a God - Loki smiled.

-Word of the God of Mischief - you added little convinced.

Loki took your hands, lowered them, took you in his arms and then take you to the bed and lie down beside you.

\- I can understand what you’ve been through. Now sleep, in the arms of a true friend.

And with these words, you fell asleep.


End file.
